


Hideaway

by DevilInDisguise



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilInDisguise/pseuds/DevilInDisguise
Summary: Jay often finds his thoughts traveling back to Carlos. Thoughts of his best friend are a gateway to thinking of the isle, of his father. Without a safe haven to protect him, Jay finds himself defenseless against his own demons. Until one particular night when the object of his thoughts finds him during a panic and offers safety of his own.





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an idea my friend and I had, separate pieces have been written by each of us on wattpad under BrennaBanana and mvfitisland. Prompts are accepted and welcome either here, on wattpad or through our tumblr isleofthelxst.tumblr.com
> 
> Please Enjoy !! Any and all mistakes are my own, feedback is appreciated.

If someone asked Jay if he had missed anything from the isle he'd say nothing at all. But deep down he'd knew he would say the Maleficent Statue. It had been his own personal sanctuary. Well, if you could call it that. It was his hiding place. Where he went to feel safe. Safe from his father, safe from the girls that crowded him and wanted him to steal their hearts not just their belongings. 

But that was on the isle, things had changed since they arrived in Auradon. They had all changed. Carlos wasn't afraid to be himself and show his smarts off to anyone who was curious. Mal wasn't afraid to love anymore and she showed it when she could. Evie wasn't afraid to be the smart one and the pretty one. It seemed they had all changed, except for Jay. He had stayed the way he had on the isle. A thief, a flirt, and terrified. He was still terrified of his father and the sting of his hands against his skin. He was still terrified to like someone who wasn't a sweet, cute, female. He was, in general, terrified. If you looked at him you wouldn't be able to tell. He was good at one thing and that was pretending.

Ever since coming to Auradon he had been searching for a new hiding place. But no matter where he went he was never alone. These princes and princesses were ever so curious and all of the above would fall all over him. But the one person he wanted paid more attention to a dog than anything. So instead he stowed away in their room, feeling more exposed than he should while curled up in his own bed. 

Carlos was out walking Dude for their nightly excursions before coming in for the night. That left Jay alone in their room until he was back. It seemed whenever Carlos wasn't around he could only think about him. Of course those thoughts of Carlos brought nightmares with them. They brought memories of the isle. His father's sharp tongue and quick hands. The way he could use anything as a weapon as long as he thought it would hurt. 

Thoughts of the isle were joined with cold nights behind the statue of his friend's, although back then he wouldn't have admitted it, mother. She always seemed to be watching, protecting herself. When he was younger he thought maybe that cold look could protect him too. Later on, he decided that it would. It protected him from the poison vines that encircled his mind and trapped his soul. Her cold, always watching eyes protected him from the onslaught of unwanted admirers and his father's disappointment at not being interested in his female onlookers. When he was hiding none of that mattered, the only thing that mattered was leaving before anyone could find him there. 

Without realizing it his thoughts of the isle crowded around him. The walls of the room crept closer every passing second. His heartbeat was quickening until he could barely even hear himself think of his father and his pathetic attempts of escape behind a statue. Jay couldn't even make out the opening of the door over his forced breathing. The tears came before he even realized who had come in. 

Soft hands met tear tracks, blood-shot eyes met concerned doe eyes, whispers were as loud as screams to Jay's ears. He couldn't even tell if the whines were coming from himself or the newly arrived dog. When he finally realized that it was Carlos's words that reached his ears he relaxed and focused on his words instead of the thought of what his father would've done if he had been witness to the sight of his son crying on the floor being comforted by his best friend. 

"It's okay, Jay, I'm here now," were repeated in a soft whisper. The soft feeling of Carlos's thumb gliding across his cheek soothed him until he could focus on more than just an escape. He focused on the feeling of Carlos's caress, on the soft look in his eyes, and the way his heart skipped a beat at his touch. 

"I'm sorry," came out of Jay's mouth in a forced whisper. Carlos only shook his head, telling him once again it was okay. Jay reached out his hands and wrapped them gently around Carlos. Carlos moved closer into him and wrapped himself around him, pulling him into a loose hug. Jay took the initiative and pulled him tighter against him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He felt better with the feeling of Carlos against him but he would never let anyone know that. 

"What's wrong, Jay? I left and you were fine. What happened between then and now?" Carlos questioned, concern showing clearly in his voice. Jay tried to talk but couldn't make any noise, he wanted to tell the truth but didn't want to show him how weak he was. Carlos had it worse than any of them on the isle and here he was comforting him because of memories of the isle. 

"I'm pathetic," Jay finally spoke, voice cracking with every syllable. He forced himself not to start crying again. He was already vulnerable when it came to Carlos and he was making himself even more so.

"No you are not, what can I do to help?" Carlos whispered gently in his ear. Jay wanted to tell him about his hiding spot on the isle. He wanted to tell him that he couldn't find another and felt unsafe in even their own room. 

"I need to hide, Carlos. I need to hide." He finally confessed, he had finally told someone. But it was up to Carlos to decide if he'd help him hide. He needed to hide. He needed a mental escape from everything. Carlos seemed to understand and his eyes softened. He nodded gently and swiped his thumbs across his cheeks one last time.

"I can help you with that, come with me," he whispered gently. Carlos stood slowly and reached his hand out to Jay, helping him up as he grabbed it. They walked in silence out of their room and through the maze of halls until they were outside.

"What are we doing out here? It's past curfew, you'll get in trouble," Jay spoke quietly, looking around at the stars hanging in the sky. Carlos smiled at the fact that Jay only seemed  concerned by the thought of Carlos getting him trouble. He said nothing and instead led him toward the tourney field.

Footsteps through the crisp grass echoed in their ears and Jay felt at peace for the first time since arriving. They walked in silence through the warm spring air. Their fingers intertwined together unconsciously and their steps were in time. The two boys walked across the field and into the surrounding woods. They came to a stop at the bottom of a couple trees crowed closely together. 

"Look up," Carlos whispered softly with a smile splashed across his face. Jay did as was said and looked up slowly, he saw the base of what looked to be a tree house and smiled, "it's about the only good thing from the isle that wasn't already here. So with Ben's permission, and a little bit of help, I built it as a safe haven. For not just me, for all of us."

Jay looked down with a toothy grin on his face and let go of his hand to engulf him in a hug. They were surrounded in each other's warm embrace and just stood still as time seemed to freeze around them. 

"You can always hide here, and when winter comes around we'll find another place. And if we can't I'll be here no matter what," Carlos whispered against his neck. 

"Thank you," he whispered back, tightening his arms around Carlos, smiling and breathing him in. He was left wondering how he even began to deserve such an amazing person in his life. In fact to him, he didn't. But to Carlos, he was the only person that deserved him.


End file.
